<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Realization by kittymclome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846943">Realization</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymclome/pseuds/kittymclome'>kittymclome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amphibia (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymclome/pseuds/kittymclome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"End. Of. Discussion." </p><p>Anne's bravery was replaced with doubt, as she slowly lowered her sword.</p><p>And that's when it clicked.</p><p>For a moment, Sprig understood completely what was happening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boonchuy &amp; Sprig Plantar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: this contains spoilers for the ending of season one of Amphibia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were at Toad Tower. Sprig had his slingshot ready, <em>just in case</em>. He told himself, <em>just in case she needs my help</em>.</p><p>He glanced back and forth between the two, surveying them both.</p><p>"-so put your sword down." Sasha spoke.</p><p>Anne's grip tightened.</p><p>"End. Of. Discussion."</p><p>It was like a light switch.</p><p>Anne's bravery was replaced with doubt, and maybe even fear as she slowly lowered her sword. </p><p>Sasha's praises were drowned out by Sprig's disbelief, he stared at Anne's guilty face for a moment.</p><p>And then it clicked.</p><p>
  <em> "If a friend likes a pencil case, you get it for them. If a friend likes your new shoes, you give them to her. And if a friend wants you to steal a crazy music box from a thrift store, even if you really don't want to, you do it. Okay? Because if you don't, they might not want to be your friend anymore." </em>
</p><p>His heart stopped as he felt overwhelming guilt. Why hadn't he noticed anything before? </p><p>When she would defend Sasha when she did anything bad,</p><p>When she always asked people where they were going when they stood up and walked away,</p><p>When she flinched and apologized immediately if someone even <em> looked angrily </em> at her,</p><p>When she apologized for <em> crying too loudly. </em></p><p>Sprig was never much of an angry kid. This had been established. But his guilt and empathy was quickly replaced with boiling anger. </p><p>Hot, boiling, anger.</p><p>Anne, the nicest, most sincere, bravest, and most helpful girl he knew, was being pushed around by some manipulative kid. She didn't deserve this.</p><p>He had to say something.</p><p>And he was so glad he did.</p><p>"Hey Sprig?" Anne had turned around for a moment during her fight, "Thanks for believing in me." She smiled that great, genuine smile of hers.</p><p>He nodded, smiling as relief flooded him.</p><p>"Spranne against the world."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyo :)) thnx for reading ! I hope you enjoyed !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>